


【海王兄弟】交易

by doyoueatkeaiduo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueatkeaiduo/pseuds/doyoueatkeaiduo
Summary: 奥姆王是omega是亚特兰蒂斯最大的秘密，除了奥姆自己和极少的亲信，无人知晓。但是随着奥姆年岁渐长，不得不面对继承人的问题。在保证皇室血统和自己的秘密不被泄露两点必须条件之下，奥姆选中了曾与自己一起成长，但在母亲逝世后便被贬作奴隶的兄长——亚瑟。





	【海王兄弟】交易

被洗干净带进这个房间前亚瑟对自己将要面对的事情一无所觉，他手上戴着镣铐，而双眼被带锁扣的眼罩蒙住，只能感知一些光线的变化。  
送亚瑟到此的人在门口将亚瑟往里一推便飞快地关上门离开了，就像里面有什么猛兽存在，但亚瑟的鼻子告诉亚瑟并非如此。空气中泛着香甜的味道，亚瑟知道那是什么——omega发情的味道。有人坐在房间中央，味道从他身上而来，但同时那个人身上还散发着冷冽的杀气，敏锐的亚瑟后退一步，摆开防御的姿态。  
“过来。”那人并未做什么，他冰冷地下令。  
粗粝若砂纸的声音很可能经过变声，而那不容反对的上位者的傲慢姿态却鲜有人能具有。亚瑟不由自主想起了一个人——亚特兰蒂斯最神圣的王，与亚瑟一母同胞的兄弟，但那个人的父亲是王，所以那个人也是万人之上的王，而亚瑟的父亲是人类，所以他是最低贱的混血种奴隶。不过那个人是个alpha，想到这点，亚瑟打断了这无稽的联想。  
“过来，不要让我说第三次。”那个人开始生气，他的语气冰寒，比海沟里的暗流还冷。  
亚瑟犹豫了一下，收起防御姿态，循着声音的方向缓缓走了过去。无论对方是谁都是亚瑟得罪不起的，而对方想杀自己也不必如此大费周折。一个发情期的omega找自己做什么呢？意识到这一点，所有的猜想都暧昧起来。  
“行了，停下。”那个人的呼吸明显粗重起来，毫无疑问，是亚瑟身上alpha的信息素对他产生了影响。  
“你干净吗？”那个人问完后意识到自己的措辞有些表述不清，于是他继续补充道，“我的意思是你和其他人做过吗？有病吗？”  
“把我用在战斗上您能得到比床上更大的实惠，而且我不是一个好的床伴。”以亚瑟英伟的容貌和健硕的身材并非没有人曾想和他春风一度，但亚瑟厌恶这种交易，于是一次也没顺从过。权贵们并不是非亚瑟不可，也不想闹得太难看，因此在亚瑟的反抗下总是不了了之。只是遇上小气的免不了遭到报复，于是亚瑟的日子越来越难过，一身傲人的武力倒沦落成最低等的奴隶。  
“这不重要。你和别人睡过吗？”那人又冷冷地问了一遍。  
“没有。”如果非插入形式的猥亵不算的话。  
那人对这个答案很满意，他用赞赏的语气道：“很好。”  
一阵窸窣的声音响起，是那个人动了。他向亚瑟走了过来，那股香甜的味道更浓了，像月桂的香味。  
亚瑟退后了一步，他咽了一口口水，这个味道让他意动。亚瑟摒住了呼吸，尽量让自己不去受信息素的影响。  
那人停了下来，他似乎也不是很乐意接近亚瑟，他再度开口，不过声音更低哑了：“你应该对将要发生的事有了猜测，诚然，这对我们双方都不会是什么愉快的事，但是我没有其它选择，你也没有。”  
对方似乎是在向他袒露难处，但语气依旧那么高高在上，不容回绝。 

一只冰凉的手摸上亚瑟光裸的腰，它出乎亚瑟意料的纤瘦。不同于以往想与他做爱的人的急色，这只手的触摸小心翼翼、若即若离，带着恐惧与不甘，还有明明如此厌恶眼前男人的躯体，却不得不贴上去的耻辱。  
亚瑟有了些兴趣。 

奥姆想逃，但他明白如今箭在弦上不得不发，他放在亚瑟腰上的手羸弱而纤细，完全没有平日手握三叉戟时的力量。手腕上面纤薄的淡蓝色鳍随着水流飘动，周围是一圈细密的银蓝色的鳞片。  
被发情期折磨的奥姆已经完全化为了发情态，这段时间他的手脚都长出了银蓝色的鱼鳞，返祖的基因渐渐开始表现，原本尊贵威严的贵族变成了最惑人的尤物。如果今晚不解决，他的一切都会暴露。  
奥姆又贴近了亚瑟一些：“让我受孕，你就可以自由。你可以回到岸上，去寻找你的父亲。”奥姆低声在亚瑟耳边做下这般许诺，他的低哑的语调仿佛塞壬的沉吟，带着让亚瑟抗拒不了的诱惑。  
“你说真的？”亚瑟无法拒绝这个条件，如果只是让他干个人，那他愿意去干，但亚瑟并未被好处蒙蔽双眼，“我的判决是先王下的，你有办法改变？”  
对方沉默了一会儿：“我有足够的筹码让王释放你，我以——我以我家族的名义起誓。”  
素来蔑视权贵威严的亚瑟觉得这种话有些可笑：“我连你是谁都不知道。”  
奥姆眼神阴沉地看着亚瑟，用冷冽的声音回道：“知道你就活不了了。”  
两人陷入了沉默，omega信息素的味道在房间的水流中飘荡，由远及近逐渐变浓，而亚瑟正巧在中心。在此之前亚瑟从未单独接触过任何发情期的omega，他们是那般金贵和遥不可及。而也不会有哪个omega贵族在发情期作死地找亚瑟约炮——哦，眼前有一个了。  
所以，综上所述，亚瑟并未意识到omega信息素对alpha的影响力，这是世界上最强烈的春药，现在它在亚瑟身上发作了。  
亚瑟觉得浑身发热，身下发胀，而这热光靠水并没有办法散发，只能，只能在眼前的人身上得到纾解。亚瑟的手不自觉揽上了奥姆的腰，奥姆往旁边一飘躲开了。  
“放肆！”奥姆生气了，他可以碰亚瑟，但亚瑟没有经过允许不可以碰他。  
亚瑟被对方的反应取悦了：“您也是处吧。”  
亚瑟没有接触过对方这种对情爱这般生涩的贵族，他们大多洁身自好，不屑与亚瑟这种低贱的奴隶调情。  
“这与你无关，我的条件你考虑得如何了。”奥姆浮在亚瑟上方，高傲地抬起下巴。  
亚瑟循声猛地蹿到奥姆面前：“我同意，因为我现在想干你了。”  
奥姆被蹿到自己面前的亚瑟吓了一跳，两人离得极近，比之前任何一次都进，嘴唇几乎就要贴在一起，奥姆鼻息间全是来自一位陌生alpha的味道，他还没有开始释放自己的信息素但是奥姆已经开始发软，奥姆痛恨自己身体的反应，他痛恨这种alpha对omega天生的压制，他痛恨自己不是一个alpha。  
奥姆克制着自己不露怯地后退与逃避，他心底的厌恨在眼中暴露无遗，所幸亚瑟看不到。奥姆花了片刻来调整情绪，他纵使对天生的事情有再多不甘也知道自己不该把怒气宣泄到亚瑟身上。  
奥姆伸手掐住亚瑟的下颌，将它强硬地搬离自己的面前：“那做好你的本分就够了。”  
下颌上的力道对亚瑟来说实在毫无威胁，但是那只颤抖的手似乎用尽了主人的全力，如果不在发情期这力道应该能捏裂他的骨头了吧，亚瑟从奥姆的语气中体会到浓厚的愤怒与不甘。亚瑟竟生出一丝怜惜。 

“我们可以开始了吗？”僵持片刻后，亚瑟的疑问打破了局面。  
奥姆沉默了一会儿，用仿佛下判决书的语气应允：“可以。”  
亚瑟又靠了上去，奥姆又想闪躲，但亚瑟捉住了他的手，亚瑟的手指若有若无地滑过奥姆手腕上长着鳞片的位置：“虽然我没有实战过，但我‘参观’过不少情事。通常就算是出于最基本的泄欲也需要一些爱抚来让交易显得不那么赤裸。”  
“是繁殖，不是泄欲。”奥姆一本正经地纠正。  
这可爱的话让亚瑟忍不住想笑，但这会让对面的贵人不高兴，所以他憋住了，只让嘴角带了愉悦的弧度：“这个听您的，床上听我的。毕竟我经验更丰富，不是吗？”  
亚瑟听到对方静默了一下，然后用不情不愿的语气说了一句：“随你。”

“我可以吻你吗？”在正式开始之前，亚瑟征求着贵人的意见。  
“不可以。”奥姆果断拒绝。  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：“好吧。”  
接下来亚瑟不再废话，他将奥姆的手捧到自己嘴边，低头吻住奥姆的手心，用舌头舔舐，用嘴唇吮吸。  
奥姆低头看着亚瑟吮吸自己手心的模样，这对他来说实在太刺激了，他从未觉得吻手也能这般情色。奥姆俊美的脸染着如晚霞般的红晕，但他的神情冷若冰山。  
亚瑟察觉到对方没那么抵触自己了，于是他开始沿着奥姆的手臂缓缓向上细吻。他的手揽上奥姆的腰，并渐渐向私密的腿根等地方移去。  
看不到交合对象的做爱对亚瑟来说并不是什么美妙的体验，但是对方身上那种令他怀念的傲慢气质和他初次承欢的omega身份让亚瑟忍不住对他温柔起来。  
就算两人都是自制力极强的人，但这样的试探后也快到矜持的极限了。  
亚瑟突然扯下奥姆的长袍将奥姆掀倒在床上，奥姆第一反应是回击，亚瑟抓住了他线条优美的手臂。结实的肌肉在皮肤下沉睡，看起来并不明显，但一旦触摸便知道它的坚韧。毫无疑问这是一条爆发力惊人的手臂，但它此刻因发情期而显得如此柔弱可欺。  
亚瑟低头去吻奥姆的脖颈，奥姆偏头躲开了。亚瑟动作顿了一下，随这位“傲慢”的大人去了，他略过前戏，粗糙的手下滑直往私密的穴口而去。  
那里十分紧致，因发情期的缘故分泌出一些粘腻的液体。亚瑟伸出一根手指往里捅了捅，十分轻松，于是他探出了第二根……

“嗯……”奥姆突然闷哼一声，双手扣紧了亚瑟的肩头，“这很奇怪，你别弄了。”  
“这是为了您更好的接纳我。”念在对方童子鸡的份上亚瑟耐心的解释。  
奥姆瞥了一眼亚瑟底裤下高高挺起的地方，恼恨道：“就这东西来说再怎么准备也不会轻松的吧。动作快一点。”  
这般等同于赞美的话取悦了亚瑟，他迅速地扩张完，将自己的性器对准松软的穴口，一口气捅了进去。奥姆脸色白了一下，他抓紧身下的幔帐，紧咬着齿关，将痛叫闷熄在喉咙里。  
温热的穴道毫无缝隙的包裹着自己的性器，这感觉让亚瑟恨不得当场升天。毫无疑问这是一具很棒的身体，亚瑟克制着自己，以免他在信息素的作用下丧失理智，干坏身下的人。  
等感到身下的人再度放松后，亚瑟尝试地抽动起性器，很快对方发出情动的呻吟。取悦一个发情的omega是一个再容易不过的事，亚瑟释放了自己的信息素。他在奥姆体内大开大合地进出，每一次插入性器都捅到奥姆肉穴深处的敏感点。肉体碰撞出令人脸红的声音。很快奥姆不由自主地缠上亚瑟的身体，他的腿盘在亚瑟的腰上，手环抱着亚瑟的肩。他将头靠在亚瑟的脖颈中，轻蹙着眉头发出若奶猫叫唤的呻吟。半透明的淡蓝色耳鳍如同水中的丝绸，在亚瑟耳边飘动。 

一直猛烈抽插的亚瑟在奥姆觉得自己快要高潮的时候突然慢下来，开始像捣药杵研药一般在奥姆体内温柔地研磨。快感被硬生生截断奥姆十分不满，他觉得仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬自己的骨头，是一种得不到纾解的酥麻感觉。奥姆用含泪的眼不悦地看着亚瑟，可惜亚瑟看不到。不过就算他看得到估计也只是更想狠狠地欺负奥姆。  
不过奥姆很快从这种缓而重的交合中体会到乐趣，他开始尝试配合亚瑟的节奏，用后穴去回应亚瑟，而不是单纯地承受。  
在情事温存的时间里，奥姆跨坐在亚瑟的腿上，两人交缠着脖颈，彼此的气息混合在一起。  
“海盐。”奥姆突然说了这么一个词。  
“什么？”亚瑟不解。  
“你是海盐味儿的，被阳光晒过的海盐味儿。”奥姆形容的并不形象，他闻到的是晒着海盐的沙滩，靛蓝的天空、深蓝的海水、柔和的海风、热烈的阳光，不强烈却十分舒服。就是这份寡淡的舒适，让人忍不住汲取更多。  
亚瑟想了想那寡淡的味道，抱怨道：“这听起来不怎么诱人。”  
奥姆揽着亚瑟的脖子，微微抬起下巴：“是的，也不过如此。”  
亚瑟爱死了对方尾音，像上翘的尾巴。他抬头在奥姆下颌上舔了一口：“你是月桂的味道，是陈年的酒，光是闻着就让我眩晕。”  
“月桂是什么？”这下轮到奥姆不明白了。  
“陆地上的一种花，淡金色，有蛊惑人的香味。它的象征意是——骄傲。”亚瑟低语着，脑中忍不住想起一个人的形貌——那位至高无上的亚特兰蒂斯之王。真像啊，亚瑟在拥抱怀中人的时候低叹。  
奥姆没见过月桂，所以他没意识到这形容与自己有多惊人的神似，他只被这贴切的描述取悦，允许了亚瑟啃吻他脖颈与胸膛的举动。 

两人缠作一团，亚瑟再度开始了攻伐，他高抬起奥姆的腿，快速而大力地抽插，而奥姆在这猛烈地刺激中也接近高潮。  
在奥姆高潮的余韵中，亚瑟放肆地俯身去吻奥姆的嘴唇，而奥姆只能微张着嘴承受，再说不出训斥的话。很快，亚瑟也在几十次抽插后将自己的性器送进了奥姆的生殖腔中，喷出了好几股温热的精液。

不过这才是交欢，哦，不，繁殖的开始。很快，床幔再度摇晃起来。  
水波微荡，时光悄逝。

次日。  
散发着荧光的珊瑚静静照亮一方房间，在床幔遮挡的床上，奥姆猛地睁开眼。渡过了发情期的他感觉力量又回到了身上，虽然手脚上的鳞片还未褪去，但那双手又获得了力量。只是他身上满布的爱痕削弱了他的威严，奥姆走下床，捡起金色鲛纱织就的王袍披到身上，遮住身上淫靡的痕迹。从头到尾他都没有看床上的亚瑟一眼。  
奥姆打开门走了出去，从房间里可以听到他对门外的人吩咐了一句：“把他送到岸上。” 

剧烈的阳光晃照着亚瑟的眼，在水底他从未感受过这么强烈的光线。亚瑟睁开眼后第一件事就是用手挡住阳光，他呼吸着陆地上的空气很快意识到自己在哪。  
那人真的兑现了承诺！  
亚瑟激动过后，摊开了自己的手，看向自己掌心一直握着的东西——一片银蓝色的鳞片。


End file.
